Soul connectionsFaithful meeting Soul's Story
by Szundu35
Summary: How did the weakling Soul Eater fall in love with that little pigtailed girl who saved him once? How did he become different? Will this faithful meeting change him at all?


Every time we met, it was always a bit different... I remember when I first met her... Oh, yeah! I can't forget that! We were only 9 year-old and my personality didn't develop... yet. I was a weak guy and I always caught the attention (which was BAD). My red eyes, white hair and shark teeth didn't help either. On top of all I had glasses. Not those fancy square ones, but those big round ones... the nerdy-looking ones...

Here's what happened...

It was a quiet nice day in Death City and I was walking, constantly looking around forgetting about the nice, clear blue sky and all the happy people around me. I was stuck in my imagination of the world being black. I somehow saw everything through a black filter that made me creepy-looking.

I pushed up my glasses. I hated them, even though my mother was all over that: "_Oh my god! This is so cute!" _stuff... Ah, well... at least it hid my red eyes.

"Oi! You there! You weird white-head!" yelled someone behind my back

I turned around to meet those filthy high school students who always picked on me.

"Ya comin' with us!" the bigger and the meaner one grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and lifted me up

He swung me, making me drop my books. The two other ones kicked them faraway and laughed like two huge pigs. Ugh! They make me sick!

"L-leave m-me alone!" I struggled, trying to get out of his grip

I failed miserably.

"Ya not goin' anywhere until I beat the crap outta you!" he told me with bloodshot red eyes smirking, showing his unwashed teeth

He lifted me up and I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit... which never came. Instead I heard a...

"Triple...MAKA-CHOP!"

I dropped to the ground and opened my eyes. All I saw a big blur... Crap! My glasses dropped! I tapped around until I finally found them.

"Now! Ya gonna go away! An' if I see ya her' Imma break ya head off!" said a tiny little girl with pigtails

The three big guys got up and ran for it.

I scanned the little girl who just saved me. She was about my age (9) and was really frail. (How did she beat those guys up?) She had a yellow and black jacket on with a black soul-like pattern on the back of it. She had a _really _short purple plaid skirt on and she wore mismatched stockings with purple shoes. She had ash-blonde hair which was in two pigtails attached by two blue ribbons... It's true, her looks were kid of..._odd_, but it was nothing compared to her eyes! They were a huge olive green color! I love this color already!

"And you..., she turned to me with a death glare, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO BE A BOY AN HIT BACK!"

This caught me off-guard. She grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and continued.

"YOU'RE A GUY AREN'T YOU?! A GUY SHOUL ACT _COOL _AND SAVE A GIRL AND _NOT _GET SAVED _BY _A GIRL! THAT'S SO LAME AND **_UNCOOL_**!"

Okay... I didn't know what to answer. She let go of me, turned around and continued her way to school (I guess).

"W-wait! I'm Soul! What's your name?" I yelled after her

"I'm Maka!" she yelled back, not even bothering to turn back

Maka...Maka... It has a nice ring to it... It sounds as tough as the bearer of it. (In the Native American Sioux language it means "_earth_") I wonder if I'll ever meet her again...

A few years later when I entered my second year in high school, I totally changed. I switched my glasses into contacts and dressed in a black jacket and burgundy jeans. I also bought myself a cream-colored headband and sew my name on it ( I know, it's weird that a guy knows how to, but my mother insisted...) and put on it a pin with a mouth with sharp teeth surrounded by the word "EAT".

But that was my personality that changed the most. I became like a laid back rebel who seemed to be always bored by everything and who didn't care about studying at all... thought I DID care!

Today was the first day o the school year. I was walking on the same road then back when I met HER. But now I looked COOL. I had a black leather jacket on with a plain orange t-shirt under it and wore my usual burgundy coloured jeans with my black and yellow triangle patterned shoes and my bandana.

As I was slouching down the busy street, my eyes got caught on the orange bike (motorcycle) in the window of one store. It was sleek and beautiful. I liked it. Thought 'm only 14 years-old, I knew I could buy it if I wanted to. Soon I'll take courses and will be able to drive. I'd like to drive something like this.

"Man! I wish I was older!" I sight and start to walk away, when a voice stopped me

"Hey! You there! How old are you?" I turn around and see...

That same girl. Maka. She had a red apron and had a short plaid skirt and a white, long sleeved button up shirt. On her apron it said "Motors 'n' Stuff inc." .

"I'm 14... Why?"

"Because no one wants this monster here, she points at the motorcycle, and my boss just wants to get rid of it cheap. So...I was wondering... since you seemed so interested in it... Maybe...

She scratched the back of her head, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, since I'm 14 I don't have a licence, yet. But I'd love to buy the bike.

She half-smiled... then her head shot up and something sparkled in her eyes.

"I know! You see, my boss could give you courses and you could get your licence earlier!"

I jumped next to her and said:

"Let's go! I'd love that!"

We went into the shop and her boss and I agreed on: me paying before and him teaching me after. If everything goes well, I'll get my license for my 15th birthday (which is on April 17th).

"Now shoo both of you! Or you'll be late for school!" he said pushing us out of the store

I looked back, and then started to slouch down the street to my high school, Shibusen.

"Um...Wait! Do you go to Shibusen?" she asked squeezing the handle of her bag

"Yeah... why?"

"Because I'm starting there in class Crescent Moon. I'm a transfer student."

"COOL! You'll be in my class. Here, I'll lead the way. Oh! And by the way, if you're transferring to Shibusen, you're a..."

"I'm a meister. A weaponless meister."

"Huh. I'm a meisterless weapon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maka Albarn."

I looked at her revealing my shark teeth.

"Me, I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans.

" Cool name!... Hey... can you keep a secret?, she asks and I nod, My full name is actually Maka Adella Sierrah Albarn... my mother liked 'Maka', my father liked 'Adella' and they both agreed on ' Sierrah'... so that's why it's so long..."

I looked at her, a bit surprised.

"That's just like me! My real... erm... FULL name is Soul Tobin Spike 'Eater' Evans... so I understand if you think your name is embarrassing..."

Her smile grew wide and she seemed to be the happiest person alive... Suddenly I felt my heartbeat quicken and heard each and every beat resonate in my ears. I felt my hands begin to sweat and my leg become jelly. I felt heat on my face and quickly turned away, my face as red as a tomato.

..._So not cool!_

After that... We became partners. I became her scythe and she became my meister. As the years went by, my small crush on her grew bigger and bigger and deeper and deeper. It might sound really sappy and uncool... but she became the most important girl... No. PERSON in my whole life. I don't care if I live or die. I just want her to be happy.

I also got my license at my 15th birthday, and now I'm driving myself and Maka everywhere. I got a job at that motorcycle place and I'm pretty happy with my life. Now, we're 19.

Through high school Maka got asked out a few times... but I scared them off. Maka never accepted (or could accept) anyone (because of me most of the time), but I have a feeling she might've refused them without my help... One can dream. No?

Today is our graduation day and I became a Death Scythe. I woke up early to prepare a 'special' breakfast for Maka. I pulled on my orange t-shirt hiding that old scar I got the first year of our partnership. When we go to the beach, Maka still winced at it, but not as much as before. Deep down, she still felt guilty because of it... though now she would never admit it. I slipped into my old burgundy jeans that had huge holes in them, and now I didn't have to fold the bottom of them. I loved these jeans, even though their color faded through the years. I put on my old headband that I still wore sometimes and I slipped in my signature shoes (a few sizes bigger than my last pairs). I looked at myself in the mirror...Yup! I became a lot taller and my hair was longer and spikier, I also became muscular and was no longer a skinny shrimp that got lifted up by high schoolers. I was a grown man (or almost). Though, I still slouched, that didn't change. I got scolded a lot because of it by Maka... not to mention those REALLY heavy encyclopaedias that made dents in my skull a few times... but it didn't matter... Maybe I became a masochiste…

I went in the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Then I made Maka's favourite: French Toast. I smiled and set up the table. I put on the dark red table cloth and the plates we first bought together. Colourful, ceramic plates with matching cups and bowls. I put the box of cereal on the table and all the other stuff we needed.

I looked at the clock and counted... 3... 2... 1... DRIIIIIIIING! I heard Maka's alarm clock. Shortly after, I saw my dear meister walk out of her room as I put the food on the table.

"G'morning, she said yawning, I see you made breakfast... Thank you."

I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. I sat down in front of her, my plan clear in my head.

"Maka... Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked

"Hmm... I worked at the motorcycle shop?" she asked

I shook my head.

"No. Do you remember? We were like... 9?" I tried again

" I don't remember any cool guy like you from then..., she frowns her eyebrows, but I DO remember a frail one who was bullied that I saved. Now that I remember... he also had white hair... I must've scared him, 'cause I lectured him pretty bad about coolness!" she giggled

Then she remembers!

"Maka... did you EVER see a picture of me when I was young?" I asked

She shook her head.

"Then I'll show you one." I went in my room and fetched the yearbook

I went back to the kitchen and pulled the chair beside Maka. I flipped the page, finnaly finding that one page I was looking for.

"Now, which one do you think is me?"

She looked at the two pages then said:

"Are you sure it's on this page that you are?"

"Yes, you give up?, she nodded, I'm... Here!"

I pointed at the messy haired glasses boy who wasn't smiling.

"NO WAY! That can't be right!" she gawked

"But, it's true! Since I'm 5 I wear glasses, well now contacts, but still! I was a really frail person who was bad at sports and was more artistic! I got bullied a lot, because I was small. You see... THAT day, when you scolded me... I started to change. First I ditched the glasses and went for contacts. Then I started doing sports, it's weird, but I somehow ended up choosing basketball... I also found out that I was a weapon and from then on I began to act '_cool'_. You helped me to change. I know, I could have done all that without you... But I guess I needed a kick in the butt to understand this. Thank you, Maka." I told her, trapping her small hands in my huge ones

She gawked at me, blank.

"You know... There's something else too... something I'm dying to tell you for a long time... Maka, I-I love you."

She went from blank, into surprised. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She tried to speak, but ended up looking like a fish, closing and opening her mouth. (Which was pretty funny, if you ask me!)

I don't know what got to me, but I somehow ended up pulling Maka on my lap and giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Soul. D-did you REALLY mean all that?" she asked, hesitant, completely red

I nodded, snuggling my cheeks at hers. Then, she grabbed my face and pulled me a few inches from her lips.

"Th-then... would you... um...kiss m-me?"

I smirked and accepted, slowly slipping my lips on hers. I saw her close her eyes and I did the same. Then... I swear I felt little sparkles everywhere!

We stayed there on our cloud number 9, in our peaceful bliss, filled up by our love for each other. The pure love that defies everything and always wins against the enemy.

It was 'True Love's First Kiss'.


End file.
